


High

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Crema moment, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, sharing a joint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Timmy and Armie share a joint for the first time...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since I am a slow writer, 267 words are something I can manage... A little drabble about first times for the boys.  
> As usual, I do not know these people and it is all part of my deranged imagination...

“So, what is there to do here?”   
Armie leaned back and the couch trembled, Timmy along with it.  
“Nothing that you haven’t already done… Eat, go on the bike, eat, have a walk, eat…”  
“Well, now I will have to do it by myself… a new experience!”   
Liz had just left with Harper and Armie’s guilt at feeling free was unnerving. 

He started to roll a joint, his long fingers moving automatically. Timmy stared mesmerized.   
“It is illegal here in Italy”  
Armie shrugged, he lit the joint and took a deep drag.   
“Well, there will be a new mugshot for my gram!” He grinned and passed the joint to Timmy.  
The filter was damp, damp with Armie’s saliva; Timmy’s lips pressed tight trying to absorb as much as possible.

The first kiss, lost in the moment in the villa’s garden, as Luca wandered off.   
The taste of Armie that lingered in Timmy’s memory.

He looked at the smoke he exhaled, shrouding Armie, and felt a giggle ready to burst from him.  
As he handed back the joint their fingers brushed and there was a blue spark.  
“Whoa! You are electric!” Armie felt the slight burn.  
The giggle erupted from Timmy, it filled the small living room.

“That was fast Timmy!” Armie grinned.  
“Yup, I am skinny, it takes less weed to take effect… I warn you Armie, when I am high I say and do things I regret later…”

Armie looked at Timmy, at the green hooded eyes that were starting to unfocus, the pink plump lips.  
“I am looking forward to it…” he muttered to himself.


End file.
